


[podfic] We Let Our Battles Choose Us

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [27]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 World Cup of Hockey, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Team North America, Toronto, and then freetalk, for each, multiple versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Auston straddles a lot of lines. He's the sunbelt kid, you know? The trailblazer.Side A: 02:15:20 :: Side B: 02:10:17 :: Freetalk: 00:52:16 :: Written byElectrumqueen.





	[podfic] We Let Our Battles Choose Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we let our battles choose us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437489) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



**Streaming and download (all the mp3s):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/4vke34lrtlns1m9/AADyoPQ1hcBMIDlc_dNQ97AYa?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hDc8AfCm7cCh8DyATdMYugsYs-KLDAp6)

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** side A and side B are just two different readings of the same story. Feel free to listen to one, the other, or both!  
Thanks to Electrumqueen for giving blanket permission to podfics!

  


 

  


 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aar2f1pzuxo6yo8/%5BHRPF%5D%20We%20Let%20Our%20Battles%20Choose%20Us%20%28A%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VpqkFDe-l6Q4jErw-w4x_ChIW3PJP9hj)

**Song credits:** [Glory and Gore by Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XoJ-Q41G3k)

 

 

  


 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7tjhda253y5uhyy/%5BHRPF%5D%20We%20Let%20Our%20Battles%20Choose%20Us%20%28B%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jY0jnKH0gYFC8MreOzdrwgPSo0XDkTGC)

**Song credits:** [Still Sane by Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArmhkXCFl9Q)

 

 

  


 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8msv0w8qdsrwodg/%5BHRPF%5D%20We%20Let%20Our%20Battles%20Choose%20Us%20%28freetalk%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GhKBg6QVzzRD40KHgvMRfg4_m281pNLm)

 **Notes:** I meant genesis, not diegesis, wtf mouth.


End file.
